Buranchi Kasu
Buranchi Kasu '(ブランチ かす ) Known to be one of the fastest characters in history. He is the brother of Buranchi Blade. Profile :"' Background Personality Appearance Plot Teams: Perfect Cascade, as Forward. Lightning Strikes as Midfielder and Forward. TheSaiyaCrew, as Midfielder and Forward. C.e.C, as captain, Midfielder and Defender. Figuerense, as Midfielder. Amazone Legends, as Midfielder. Gakkõ Fighters, as Midfielder. TheSaiyaCrew (Orion), as Support and Midfielder. Outei Tsukinomiya, as coach Relatives Friends *The members of TheSaiyaCrew *Masaru Pimu (Best Friend) *Maeda Nieku (Best Friend) *Aringu Risan (Best Friend) *Jinhageru Ruka (Good Friend) *Ami Nanshi (Good Friend) *Takeshi Donni (Good Friend) *Takeshi Kail (Good Friend) *Yori Mamoru (Good Friend) *Gammeta (Good Friend) *Shizuka Nirze (Good Friend) *Ishido Alex (Good Friend) *Uzumaki Ash (Good Friend) *Scott Zebra (Amazone Legends) *Gabo Windner (Amazone Legends) *Valentin Windner (Amazone Legends) *Thomas Quinn (Amazone Legends) *Brian Ausserier (Amazone Legends) *Tom Meijering (Amazone Legends) *Dyske Chara (Amazone Legends) Family *Buranchi Blade (Brother) *Buranchi Elize (Deceased Mother) *Buranchi Riku (Deceased Father) *Buranchi Jimu (Brother) *Buranchi Bramu (Cousin) *Buranchi Lottie (Niece) *Buranchi Rene (Uncle) *Buranchi Sandra (Aunt) *Buranchi Mikky (Cousin) *Buranchi Ingrid (Aunt) *Buranchi Rob (Uncle) *Buranchi Gazzle (Kasu's Wife) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Airo (Kasu's Son) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Gaey (Airo's Girlfriend/Wife) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Akane (Airo's Son) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Aiden (Airo's Son) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Kinako (Blade's Wife) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Riccardo (Grand Nephew) (Blade's Son) (Next Generation) Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Normal Version':' * GP: * TP: * Kick: * Dribbling: * Block: * Catch: * Technique: * Speed: 200 * Stamina: * Lucky: * Freedom: Perfect Cascade Version':' * GP: * TP: * Kick: * Dribbling: * Block: * Catch: * Technique: * Speed: 210 * Stamina: * Lucky: * Freedom: Gakkõ Fighters Version: * GP: * TP: * Kick: * Dribbling: * Block: * Catch: * Technique: * Speed: 198 * Stamina: * Lucky: * Freedom: Adult':' * GP: * TP: * Kick: * Dribbling: * Block: * Catch: * Technique: * Speed: 196 * Stamina: * Lucky: * Freedom: Hissatsu Normal Form: *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Blitz Blizzard' *'SH Soaring Dragon Kick' *'SH Crossfire Omega' *'OF 'Fuujin no Mai *'OF 'Muei Souha *'OF 'Decoy Release *'DF 'Omega Impact *'DF' The Tower Evolution *'DF 'Yin Yang Perfect Cascade Form: *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Souhi Yuuseidan' *'OF 'Fuujin no Mai *'OF'' 'Muei Souha *'OF'' 'Decoy Release *'DF 'Omega Impact *'DF' The Tower Evolution *'SK Kick Boost 30' *'SK No Penalty!' *'SK Chouwaza!' Gakkõ Fighters Form: *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Blitz Blizzard' *'SH Soaring Dragon Kick' *'OF 'Fire Bending *'OF 'Water Bending *'DF 'Earth Bending *'DF 'Psychic Bending *'DF 'Air Bending *'DF 'Yin Yang *'DF' The Tower Evolution Adult: *'SH Blitz Blizzard' *'SH Soaring Dragon Kick' *'SH Crossfire Omega' *'OF 'Fuujin no Mai *'OF' Decoy Release *'DF 'Yin Yang *'DF' The Tower Evolution *'DF 'Omega Impact *'DF 'Psychic Bending *'SK Chouwaza!' Keshin *'KH Plasma Shadow OF' *'KH Plasma Shadow SH' 'MixiMax' *'Gra Fom' **'SH Souhi Yuuseidan ' **'SK Pass Boost 30' *'Jinhageru Ruka' **'DF 'Golden Step **'SK Block Plus 30' Trivia *The reason why he was in Perfect Cascade is because of his name. Kasu and Cascade (Pāfekuto 'Kasu'keido), also his Dub first name is Cas so that makes it even more obvious. *His hissatus '''Omega Impact '''and '''Crossfire Omega '''are based on him being Subject Omega. *As an adult, Kasu is the coach Outei Tsukinomiya and does high class boxing. While boxing he usally knocks out the opponent with his hissatsu '''Soaring Dragon Kick '''but he changes the name with '''Soaring Dragon Punch '''so it's a punch and not a kick. **Gammeta, a good friend of his, is his mentor/trainer. Gallery Category:Male Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Fanmade Character